


Call

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [22]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fae & Fairies, ooc Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Jareth looks over his queen’s shoulder at Loki, stalwart at Darcy’s shoulder. “You didn’t tell us a god was courting you, my girl.”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 54
Kudos: 379





	Call

"Know something I don't?" Darcy asks archly.

"A great many things, dear one," Loki answers readily. "But promise me."

Darcy rolls her eyes. "Fine, I promise if the world is ending, I'll call for you."

* * *

Darcy looks out over the desecrated, smoking field in front of her and closes her eyes against the onslaught of tears.

“Princess,” Sir Didymus shuffles nervously. “Your orders?”

Darcy clenches her eyes shut tighter. A desperate, half-formed plan swirls through her mind.  _ Does it have to be the whole world, or just mine?  _ She wonders. “Loki.”

She feels a spark of magic in the air, and when she opens her eyes, Loki stands before her in full regalia, looking at her in a manner that is somehow simultaneously smug and fond. “Your world counts, dear one.”

Darcy nods over his shoulder.

Loki turns, surveying the battlefield with a calculating gaze. “What happened here?”

“My father’s kingdom was attacked by another Fae.” She swallows thickly. “They took my parents. I don’t know how to get them back.” She bites her lip. “I’m not a warrior, Loki.”

Loki’s teeth flash. “I am.”

In the aftermath, there isn’t much left of the royals who dared to attack the Goblin King and Queen.

Jareth, gently prodding at Sarah’s bruised and burned wrists, only recently freed from their iron shackles, looks over his queen’s shoulder at Loki, stalwart at Darcy’s shoulder. “You didn’t tell us a god was courting you, my girl.”

Darcy blushes. “He’s not.”

“I am,” Loki argues. “You just aren’t accepting said court.”

Darcy huffs. “I’m pretty sure I have to after this.”

“My offer and my aid come without price, dear one.”

Sarah scoffs. “He’s already doing better than you ever did,” she mutters to Jareth fondly.

“Hush, you,” Jareth scolds.

Sarah rolls her eyes then eyes the limp bodies on the dias in front of the thrones, “I think he just expanded our kingdom significantly.”

Jareth smirks. “You are not wrong.” The Goblin King looks up at his daughter. “Would it be tacky to gift you a kingdom that your beloved conquered?”

“Yes.” Darcy scrunches her nose. “Wait. Gift me for what?”

“A wedding present of course.”

* * *

Despite whatever ancient Fae and/or Asgardian courting and betrothal rituals Darcy has inevitably fallen into, she manages to avoid her father shunting her into marriage. Unfortunately, that has the side effect of, shockingly enough, actually seeming to hurt Loki’s feelings.

Darcy drags him into her personal chambers as soon as they return to the palace in the center of the labyrinth.

“This is surprisingly tasteful,” Loki observes.

Darcy rolls her eyes and shoves him toward the bathroom. “Go clean up. You smell like Fae blood. I’ll find you some clean clothes.”

As soon as he disappears, Darcy magics a dark pair of linen pants and a light linen shirt onto the counter.

“Cute trick,” Loki calls through the door.

Darcy takes a deep breath and lets her human Glamour fall away. Her hair is still dark, like her mother’s, but it grows wilder. Her green eyes grow brighter. Her brows and ears sharpen. Her cheekbones rise and figure slims, just a bit. She magics away her human clothes for a flowing golden gown trimmed in deep green.   
Loki’s hair is still damp when he comes out several minutes later. “Better?” He holds his hands out to his sides, then abruptly drops them.

Darcy smiles. “Casual is a good look on you.”

Loki swallows thickly. “And Fae is a truly stunning look on you.” He carefully perches on the window seat next to her. “I knew you were Fae, dear one. And I assumed royalty, but…”

“I don’t act like High Fae royalty?” Darcy asks wryly.

“You’ve heard that before?”

Darcy shrugs. “My mother was born human. Most think I act too human.”

“You  _ are _ the heir to a Fae throne. They will look for any weakness.”

“They found it today.”

Loki reaches out and gently takes her hand. “Not wanting to fight is not a weakness.”

“It will be when I sit on the throne.”

“Not if you have someone by your side who will fight in your stead. Would I really be so loathsome a companion?”

Darcy shakes her head. “Do you know why I’ve kept turning you down over the years?”

Loki shakes his head.

“Because I am not like my mother. She was born human, but she was every inch Fae by the time I was born. I have perfected a facade,” Darcy admits. “But the reality is, I take after my father.” She reaches up with her free hand to brush a thumb over Loki’s cheek. “I like pretty, dangerous things. I am drawn to people clever enough to best me. And I love to the point of obsessive possession. If I allowed myself to let you stay at my side, Loki, I could never bear to let you leave.”

“Dear one,” Loki reaches up and places his hand over hers. “When have I ever, even once, given the impression I would want to leave?”


End file.
